User talk:EDN explorer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost Planet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vital Suit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Navarobirsk (Talk) 15:34, May 2, 2010 GAF-14 image Can you show me a image of the GAF-14 that you are talking about ? Navarobirsk 17:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I have it in my strategy guide, but I don't know how to upload pictures to the Internet. I know that I saw it on a Youtube trailer being used by the Vagabundos. It was a small vs that looked like one of the STAPs from Star Wars Episode I. Let me know if this description was any help to you. Also, I noticed that the VS pictured on the existing page was actually called the GAF-15D "Drion". Perhaps they changed the name after the demo was released?EDN explorer 18:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) where can you find the tenacle 8 in multiplayer what map and layout??? 02:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks I got your message, and I have searched thunderpeal in player matches with my brother and we scoured all layouts before but we still couldn't find it, what area is it around? 02:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Post Grab, Counter Grab. Navarobirsk 04:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin status request Well, I'd liked to, but I don't know how to promote someone to admin status, but even if I do, I can't because I'm not a bureaucrat. Ask Game widow. Maybe he could help. Navarobirsk 09:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :You now have admin rights, EDN explorer :) You'll have to logout and then back in for them to take effect — Game widow 14:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. I will do the best I can to make this site a better place.EDN explorer 22:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) New guy to Wikia This is my first time dealing with a wikia, so I'm still a little lost. I'm trying to understand how to communicate with other people, more than how to edit the entries. I have immersed myself In Lost Planet since the release of LP2, and we've answered a lot of questions people still seem to have, and I just really hope to be contributory here. Just edit the messages in the same way you enter the entries. Just remember to sign your messages on user pages- otherwise we won't know who posted them. (You can do this by entering four tildes or pressing the signature button on the toolbar.) EDN explorer 13:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Right right. So far you're the only person I've talked to directly. At this point most of what I've done I think is fill in the blanks and spell check, that Theoretical Akrid article may the only bit of originality I have to offer...other than my own art, which I don't know how useful that would be, when there seems to still be a struggle just to get good reference images in. Master Oki Akai 18:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC)